NO HAY QUE TENER MIEDO AL AMOR
by joyanegra
Summary: amu termina su relacion con tadase, pero acada rato es acosada por los medios asi que decide irse de inglaterra para olvidarlo todo pero, que pasa cundo conose a ikuto pesimo sammury no san malas es mi primer finc
1. Chapter 1

**NO HAY QUE TENERLE MIEDO AL AMOR**

CAP 1 PROLOGO

EN EL AREOPUERTO DE LONDRES EN UNA SONA PRIVADA, UNA SEÑORA SE DESPIA DE SU ARORADA HIJA, MIENTRAS QUE SU PADRE LLORAVA A MARES

Y SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA SOSTENIA FUERTEMENTE ASU HERMANA MEYOR

Y LA MADRE DE LA JOVEN LE PEGUNTO

MAMA- ESTAS SEGURA DE ESTO AMU, NO CRES QUE ES MEJOR ENFRENTAR LAS COSAS COMO SON

AMU- TIENES RASON MAMA PAERO SI ME QUEDO SOLO LO UNICO QUE HARAN LOS MEDIOS SERA MOLESTARME SOBRE ESE ASUNTO Y LA VERDAD YO NO QUIERO RE CORDADRLO

PAPA- PERO SOLO MOLESTARAN A LUCY NO ATI

AMU-SI PERO DE IGUAL FORMA QUIERO ALEJARME DE TODO Y VIVIR UNA VIDAD NORMAL, Y SER YO Y OLVIDARME DE LUCY UN MOMENTO APESEAR QUE SOMOS LA MISMA

MAMA- DE ACUERDO HIJA CUIDATE MUCHO SI ENCUNTO LLEGES ASNOLO SABER SI POR FAVOR

PAPA- SI AMU POR FAVOR TEN MUCHO CUIDADO, Y NADA DE QUE ME ENTERE DE QUE HAY UN CHICO CON TIGO

AMU- PADRE SOLO VOY A VIVIR COMO UNA ESTUDIANTE NORMAL NO PASARA NADA, ADEMAS NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE CHICOS

PAPA-ESTABIEN ESPERA VOY POR TUS COSAS

AMU- SI GRACIAS

EN ESE MOMENTO LA MANGA DE AMU ERA JALADA POR UNA MANITA, ESTA VOLTEO A VER ASU PEQUEÑA HERMANA LA CUAL TENIA UNA LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS AMU LE PREGUNTO ASU HERMANA

AMU- AMI NO LLORES

AMI- PERO ONE-CHAN TE VAS MUY LEGOS Y ADEMAS QUE TAL

AMU SUSPIRO Y ACARICIO LA CABESA DE SU HERMANA Y LE DIJO

AMU- ESCUCHA AMI ESTARE BIEN NO TE PREOCUPES, MIRA TU ERES UN POCO PEQUEÑA PARA ENTENDER EL POR QUE ME VOY PERO TE PROMETO QUE PRONTO VOLVERE PRONTO DE ACUERDO Y CUIDA A NUESTROS PADRES SI

AMI- ESTABIEN

DESPUES DE ESTO AMU SECO LAS LAGRIMAS DE SU HERMANA Y LA CARGO Y LE DIO Y UN FUERTE ABRASO, VIO COMO SU MADRE LA MIRABA YTAN VIO COMO SU PADRE SE GUIA LLORARANDO, SU PADRE NO DUDO EN ABRAZAR ASUS DOS HIJAS, CUANDO SE SOLTARON, UNA VOZ AUNUNCIO

VOZ- LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 026 FAVOR DE REPORTARSE ALA PUERTA 10 VUELO DIRECTO A JAPON SALIMOS EN 5 MIN POR SU ATENCION GRACIAS

AMU- ESE ES MI VUELO BUENO YA ME VOY PAPA TOMA A AMI

MAMA- CUIDATE SI

PAPA- TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑA MUCHO

AMI- ONE-CHAN BUENA SUERTE

AMU- GRACIAS LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO ADIOS

CUANDO AMU SALIO DE LA AREA PRIVADA VEIA COMO MUCHOS REPORTEROS PREGUNTABAN POR LUCY ELLA SIGUIO SU CAMINO HASTA LLEGAR ALA PUETA Y FUE A TOMAR SU ASIENTO EN PRIMERA CLASE, MIENTRAS PENSABA

AMU- OJALA TODO ESTO SE OLVIDE PRONTO ADIOS MAMA, PAPA, AMI, AMIGOS Y POR ULTIMO ATI TADASE EL MAYOR ERROR DE TODA MI VIDA

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PRONTO SUBIERE EL 2 CAPI ADIOS Y FELIZ 2010**_


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA, UNA CANCION,**

**UN VIOLIN Y ASI TE CONOCI PARTE 1**

Hola aquí les traigo otro capi, y se me olvidaba sobre la madre de amu ella era modelo, actriz y compositora jajaja es que se me paso, bueno aquí esta la conti espero que les guste.

Amu pov

Amu- mientras yo seguía reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para evitar llorar delante del taxista este se dio cuenta y me dijo

Taxista- disculpe señorita se siente usted bien la veo un poco pálida- dijo con un tono de preocupación- si quiere la llevo directo al hospital.

Amu- eh no, no, es necesario que haga - dije sonriendo el lo me creyó y pregunto otra cosa.

Taxista- ya veo y dígame señorita de donde viene- dijo con una sonrisa

Amu- vengo de Londres Inglaterra- le dije

Taxista- con que de Londres pero parecer de otro país sabe hablar el idioma perfectamente bien- dijo con mucho asombro

Amu- no lo que pasa es que mis padres son de aquí por eso se hablar adecuadamente pero avía ocasiones que me preguntaba por que mis padres decidieron irse de Japón y ahora que estoy aquí me lo pregunto mas- dije con una gran sonrisa, ha y por cierto sabe adonde voy verdad

Taxista- si se adonde va a su casa verdad no se preocupé, pero podría decirme viene solo usted señorita o viene de intercambio- dijo el taxista con tono de interés

Amu- bueno si vengo sola, lo que pasa es que quiero olvidarme un poco de mi pasado- dije con una cara de tristeza y el conductor dijo

Taxista- bueno eso no debe ser de me importancia pero no creé que huir de los problemas es algo infantil señorita- dijo el taxista me sorprendí un poco por lo que avía dicho realmente era bueno lo que estaba asiendo, y le dije

Amu- si tiene razón pero no me importa solo quiero olvidarme de los problemas, y de cierta persona- dije con una sonrisa fingida realmente soy buena fingiendo, el taxista solo me miro y sonrió parece que lo cómbense

Y solo se limito a conducir hasta que por fin dijo

Taxista- señorita por fin llegamos a su casa parece que la esperan- dijo bajándose del automóvil y sacando mis maletas, volteé a ver quien era y vi. a unas 5 personas como me lo esperaba de mi padre, cundo baje del taxi le agradecí al taxista este se fue, cunado volteé todos los sirvientes dijeron

Todos- bienvenida a su nueva casa Amu-sama esperábamos con ansia su llegada- dijeron bajando su cabeza

Amu- no, no es necesario hacer esto- dije con una gotita estilo anime- hasta que apareció el 6 mayordomo el cual yo conocía mejor que nadie, era la única persona en todo el mundo que me conocía de verdad solo corrí para abrasarlo y dije- usagi-san

Usagui- san- vaya señorita sigue siendo tan energética como siempre verdad- dijo sonriendo, cuando me separe puse una mueca y solo dije

Amu- que cruel eres usagi-san- el solo me dio una de sus sonrisas, a perdón el es el mayordomo de mi familia su nombre es Usami Akihiko, el me conoce desde que nací creo que me conoce mas que yo misma , pero yo le digo de cariño usagui-san por que le gusta mucho los conejos, bueno después me volteé para preguntarle- y dime usagui-san por que esta aquí no es que me moleste pero porque-y me miro un poco serio y dijo-

Usagui-san- por que tanto como su abuela y sus padres me lo pidieron yo vine unas 2 días antes de que usted llegara para preparar todo, bien señorita entramos debe estar agotada por el viaje no, bien, Alón, Christopher y David, lleven las cosas de la señorita ala casa, Estefanía, Saya, vallan a preparar algo de comer y usted Samanta traiga la sorpresa por favor bien vamos señorita- yo solo asentí y entre la casa era realmente preciosa,

_**(BUENO LACASA EN DONDE VIVIRA AMU SERA LA MISMA, QUE EN LA SERIE JAJAJA XD)**_.

Amu- es realmente preciosa- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Usagui-san- me alegro que le guste señorita amu

Amu- no me digas tu la escogiste verdad- el solo asintió con la cabeza, buena para mi eso no era sorpresa conocía los buenos gustos de usagui-san

Usagui-san señorita amu no quiere un poco de te para relajarse un poco

Amu-claro eso seria bueno por que la comida del avión era realmente asquerosa- dije asiendo una mueca

Cuando usagui-san preparo el te nos sentamos mientras los mayordomas llegaban, los que avían dejado mis cosas estaban enfrente de nosotros

David- amu-sama y usagui-san ya acabamos con lo que nos pidió

Usagui-san – bien y las otras 2

Saya- ya acabamos la comida señor

Usagui-san bien ya pueden retirarse por favor

Samanta-usagui-san aquí esta lo que me pidió- dijo extendiendo una caja grande

Usagui-san- bien ya puedes irte a casa-dijo tomando la caja y cuando la señorita se fue el dijo amablemente-tenga señorita amu es para usted espero que le guste este regalo

Amu-eh que es-dije tomando la caja no era nada pesada, y cundo la abrí me encante con el regalo era un gato negro igual al noche- es muy lindo gracias usagui-san hola amiguito

Usagui-san me alegro que le guste su compañero de cuarto dado que usted vivirá sola por un tiempo no es así

Amu- si y tu usagui-san donde vivirás

Usagui-san no es obvió aldo de su casa señorita

Amu- ya veo y dime todo lo de la escuela esta listo- dije mientras acariciaba a mi nuevo amigo

Usagui-san- si solo sabe el director la verdad y no abra ningún problema así que pude estar calmada nadie sabrá su verdadero nombre- dijo con una de sus sonrisas calmantes

Amu- que bueno usagui-san puedo preguntarte algo- dije con unos ojos de suplica pero como si el ya supiera lo quería dijo sonriendo de lado

Usagui-san- si busca las llaves de su automóvil o de su moto están colgadas en frente de la puerta por favor no llegue tarde quiere señorita

Amu- gracias usagui-san prometo que no llegaremos tarde

Usagui-san llegaremos acaso va a llevar a su gato

Amu- así es llevare con migo a yoru

Usagui-san- yoru así lo llamara eh le que da muy bien bueno valla con cuidado a antes de que se me olvide le diré 2 cosas 1ra, tome su nuevo celular solo tiene que pasar los números de su otro móvil y la 2da yo la llevare al escuela el 1mer día, deacuerdo

Amu- si gracias usagui-san- dije para luego darle un gran abrazo y le dije al oído- gracias usagui-san tu siempre estas ahí cuando lo necesito

Usagui-san- no hay problema

Amu- bueno ya me voy adiós

Usagui-san- y dígame que va usar señorita el auto o la moto

Amu-mmmmm……… yo digo que el auto- dije sonriendo

Usagui-san esta bien pero con cuidado quiere

Amu-si lo tendré no te preocupes vamos yoru- me despedí de usagui-san y fui por mi auto, metí a yoru y me dispuso a conducir, para conocer mi nuevo hogar.

BUENO ESO ES TOD POR EL MOMENTO ESPRO QUE LESGUSTE PRONTO SUBIRE LA 2DA PARTE HAI SALDRA IKUTO.

ADIOS CUIDENSE MUCHO


End file.
